Natalie Winters
Name: Natalie Winters Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Drawing, Comic Books, Video Games, Watching Cartoons and/or Anime Appearance: '''Natalie is a relatively short girl, with a height of 5'3", and a weight of 125 pounds. She has short bright red curly hair that extends towards the middle of her neck, though it barely touches her shoulders. Her eyes color is brown, and her cheeks are slightly chubby. Her nose is rounded, and there are some signs of freckles dotting her cheeks. Her face is rounded, and she has light skin. Natalie doesn't display any preference of clothing style, with selections of clothing being worn for functionality over style. However, she does show a particular liking of jackets of almost all kinds. Most days, she would be seen wearing a jacket over her clothes whenever she was allowed or had the chance to. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing a white jacket with a hoodie, a green T-shirt, as well as some baggy jeans. '''Biography: Natalie Winters was born an only child in Bakersfield, California to Joseph and Marie Winters. Joseph and Marie had met before in college, and continued to pursue jobs in the same field of work, civil engineering. The two eventually got closer in the workplace, and having a side of romanticism, both decided that it was fate that they'd meet, and the two eventually got married. Due to her parents' job, her family tends to move around a lot. Joseph was a projects manager at a large oil company, and that required him to travel to many places to oversee the work that his company does. Because of this constant fact of life, Natalie didn't really make a lot of long-lasting friendships. In preschool, her mother would let her visit neighbors who had children her age. There, she began activities such as crafts and drawings. She thought of drawing as a good way to connect with people, mostly influenced by the various drawing activities she had in pre-school. Eventually, her family decided to settle in and not move often. Her mother retired when she was around 8 years of age, and her father became a work-at-home person. Her mother had wanted to live a quiet life, far away from the cities they used to work, but also not move to a popular or large city. Because of this, they looked over some small towns and settled in Kingman, Arizona. From here, Natalie wanted to connect with old friends that she had made as kids. She got herself access to her dad's laptop, and used IM services and forums to vigorously find them. Her parents became worried that she might stumble into some unfortunate areas of the internet, however, and began restricting access to her browsing. Though they thought she wouldn't notice, in fact, she did. This made her resent her parents and the concept of restricting access in general. To deal with this, she began to do the thing she felt connected her to her friends the most, drawing. She practiced her drawing skills for most of her elementary life, and began looking at other art to improve hers. She looked up comics, games, anime. She looked for anything with the possibility of 2D art, and took it as inspiration for her own. Eventually, she began spending her days absorbed into the media and her art, to the point that she'd become slightly anti-social by the time she reached age 10. She preferred to sit in the corner and doodle in class rather than pay attention to her schoolwork. As a result, her grades began dropping. Worried, her parents thought it'd be a good idea to rejuvenate her socially active side once more. They began giving her more freedom, and even bought her her own laptop. Needless to say, it was hard to reignite that socially active side after a few years, especially as she entered middle school. In middle school, she began to be self-aware about her actions, and realized that she needed to focus on her studies if she had any hope of making it in the future. While she shows little interest in core school subjects, she does give enough work and attention to at least pass the classes. She still wasn't too active, and is not the type to join any school clubs or extracurricular activities (unless her parents won't get off her back about it). She also maintains a close knit group of friends, about 3-4 mostly in her social circle, never really seeking to expand beyond that. At Cochise High, Natalie's already thinking about how she'll make it in the future. Being an only child, her parents were very attentive to her needs, oftentimes to the point of exaggerating things that should be normal issues for a girl her age, such as putting heavy emphasis on Natalie's grades, making sure Natalie is able to always take care of herself, and pointing out how important it is not to constantly ask for help when she's stuck. This has caused her to become constantly worried about her grades, and also makes her tend to over-emphasize any losses or failures she has. She's already thinking about what college degrees and is already making choices for college since the beginning of her Junior years. If there is anything that serves as stress relief to her, it's chatting with her close group of friends, reading and/or watching her favorite series, or her favorite activity, illustrating. She's gotten herself a large desk in her room, for sketching and drawing purposes, and even has a tablet to draw digitally. Once she draws, she almost never stops unless she has to. Advantages: Natalie is extremely independent. She's used to not relying on others for help, and doesn't expect it in return. Because of this, she is not the type to panic easily or make rash decisions, especially not when separated with any groups she might form. She will almost always be on her guard when meeting people she does not share a close bond with, which can help with her survivability. Disadvantages: Natalie is also a very stubborn person. Once she makes a judgement call, she will likely not stray away from it without force or extreme persuasion, regardless if it's good or bad for her. She also dislikes being ordered around and prefers to be on equal status with anyone she meets, rather than having a leader/follower-type. Because of her stubbornness, she may find herself committing to a decision that can endanger her or the lives of her group, and she likely will not realize it until it is too late. Designated Number: Female student no. 063 --- Designated Weapon: Polaroid camera (20 shot reel included) Conclusion: Independence and calmness are good traits to have on the island. Just remember to keep options open, and don't be stubborn to the point of getting yourself killed. Keep your mind open and you just might make it out of here. - Boris Petrikov The above biography is as written by PlatFleece. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'PlatFleece, SOTF Help '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Fell down the slopes '''Collected Weapons: '''Polaroid camera (20 shot reel included) (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Darius Van Dyke, Lili Williams 'Enemies: 'Leslie Price 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Natalie awoke in the water treatment area, and attempted to escape undetected. However, she slipped in a puddle of water, drawing the attention of Jasmine King and Toby Andreasson. Jasmine left without saying much while Toby tried to help Natalie out. Natalie recovered, but Toby wasn't especially interested in anything further and left Natalie after answering a few questions. This left Natalie to leave the asylum in search of allies, by this point in the day it was late, and thus she heard announcements by the time she got outside. Natalie was worried by the announcements, but pressed on, seeking supplies in the staff areas. She encountered Clarice Halwood and Tyler Yazzie, and approached the former in a friendly manner. Clarice was leery and Ty outright hostile, and Clarice rejected the idea when Natalie proposed an alliance. Another boy was crossing the bridge, Wayne Cox, and Natalie tried him next. However Clarice noticed he had two bags, and inserted herself into the conversation, specific. Natalie also realized the issue of the two bags. The conversation between Clarice and Wayne seemed to absolve Wayne of possible guilt, but the other three quickly scattered for reasons of their own, and Natalie found she could follow none of them. She stayed on the bridge by herself, eating. After a while, Darius Van Dyke and Lili Williams appeared, carrying the corpse of Jasmine King. Natalie was put off by this fact, but Lili tried to assure her that they were friendly and Darius made claims of forming an escape group. Natalie was convinced to join them and even helpfully picked up Lili's fallen glasses as they left the bridge, unaware that Leslie Price was following from a distance, assuming them to be killers. Leslie accosted the three of them in the library, and in the confusion Natalie got separated from the other two as they fled. She spent the next couple of days alone again and found herself having another lonely meal, this time on the slopes. As she was absentmindedly eating, the unstable cliff she had been seated unexpectedly gave way, sending her down the slope to her death. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''And thus the most insidious killer of all, gravity, claims another victim. - ''Josh Baines 'Memorable Quotes: '"I know it looks weird, but I wasn't 'sneaking around' or anything..." -- When caught sneaking around by Toby and Jasmine Other/Trivia * Natalie very nearly shares a first name with the previous G063. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Natalie, in chronological order. '''V6: *The Cuckoo's Calling *In A World Of Shit *God in Three Persons *The Ghost of Hope Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Natalie Winters. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students